


Get your chance right

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heartache, Heartbreaking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you waiting for the day,<br/>When I come home <br/>The person you used to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your chance right

Are you waiting for the day,  
When I come home,  
The person you used to know   
The boy left all alone   
The kid on the phone   
You hung up  
Years ago

Are you waiting for the day   
When the permanent mask is gone   
When the lights are no longer on  
When you find me on the lawn  
Color like Christmas lights  
Of red and green, red and green   
(Red and green, red and green)

I think I'm done  
Living the life you wanted  
I'm done   
Over the edge, left to haunt  
The person left of   
Who I used to be   
The person left   
Who's not me

Are you waiting for the day   
When I fuck up  
Worse then last time   
With the results of last time  
Tell the kid with the time machine   
That my time is up  
I'm not going back   
To who I was, but never was

Are you waiting for the day   
When I come home   
I'm not the kid you know   
I'd say that I'm grown up   
But that thought terrifies me  
Please lie to me   
Say that I am free  
Tell me I'm won't end up   
Six feet under by   
The age of twenty three

I think I am done   
Living the life you wanted  
I'm gone  
Over the edge, left to haunt  
The person left   
Who I used to be   
The person left  
Who's not me

I think I'm done  
Living the life you wanted   
I'm gone  
Over the edge, left to haunt  
The person left  
Who I never was  
I never was me

I'm not a book with Pages left behind   
I'm not the scars on my wrist   
I'm not the lies I used to twist  
I'm not all my friends I never hand  
I'm not the sad little kid  
But I'm pretty damn close to it

Please lie to me  
Say that I'm free  
Tell me I won't end up   
Six feet under  
By the age of twenty three  
Please lie to me   
Say that I am free  
Tell me I won't end up  
Six feet under   
Before I turn eighteen 

I think I'm done   
Living the life you wanted   
I'm gone,  
Over the edge, to haunt  
The person left of  
Who I used to be   
The person left  
Who's not me 

I think I'm done   
Living the life you wanted   
I'm gone,  
Over the edge, left to haunt   
The person left of  
Who I never was   
I never was me

I think I'm done   
Living the life you wanted   
I'm gone,  
Over the edge, left to haunt   
The person left of  
Who I used to be   
Who's not me

I think I'm done   
Living the life I don't want   
I'm gone,  
Over the edge, left to haunt  
The person left   
Who I never was  
I never was me   
I never was me   
I never got the chance to be me


End file.
